Just Presque Married
by Calamithy
Summary: os, yaoi  Ah le mariage... Le grand saut ? le grand seau ? le grand sot ? That's the question!


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : AC, chacorable  
**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** voisins bruyants ça faisait longtemps. Ecrit pour me détendre avant de péter un câble.

**Résumé : non :D  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot.**

**PS : La suite d'Office Affairs viendra bientôt. En attendant vous avez 2 petits OS sans prétention -celui-là et 5 fois sinon rien - pour patienter ! *pense à éventuellement faire le POV de Heero sur 5 fois sinon rien, si je l'écris, ce sera pour Funeste Chimère :D*  
**

* * *

**Just Presque Married  
**

**-o-**

**Bureau de Duo Maxwell, 14 août AC 205  
**

**-o-  
**

Ah les amis qui déboulent dans les bureaux quand toi tu bosses…

-o-

- Duo, j'ai besoin de boire.

- Tu m'as pris pour un barman ou quoi ?

-o-

C'est ça Quatre : vas dans ta réserve perso et fous-moi la paix.

-o-

- Je veux dire : j'ai besoin de boire avec un ami.

- Si t'as besoin d'une épaule, prends un oreiller. C'est plus confortable qu'un dictaphone et tu peux baver dessus après ta cuite.

-o-

Voilà, réponse pas cool mais bon voilà quoi, pas d'humeur.

Il fait le coup du gros silence qui fait que tu dois lever la tête pour le regarder.

Le silence, puis l'inspiration. A sa tête il va me balancer un skud.

-o-

- Je vais demander Trowa en mariage.

-o-

Et PAF !

-o-

- ? M'enfin Quat, il va dire non.

-o-

Oui quand même.

C'est bien de vouloir boire avec un ami… mais commencer avant lui c'est pas cool.

-o-

- Pourquoi il dirait non ?

- Parce que c'est pas son truc.

-o-

Logique, non ?

Trowa, c'est le genre esprit libre, tout ça. Pas besoin d'un gentil boulet en gundanium.

Ben ouais : le mélange archi-connu, riche et paparazzi ça ne va pas avec mercenaire discret.

Y a comme une erreur de casting, une petite croix en trop dans le matching Meetrique.

-o-

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? A moins que tu n'aies discuté de ma vie amoureuse avec Trowa ?

-o-

Oulà, j'aime ma vie.

Ouais un peu quand même.

Il sort sa grosse bouteille de derrière son dos et fait péter le champ'.

Il boit une gorgée.

-o-

- … Non, mais… OK, je veux boire.

- Merci tu es un frère.

-o-

GLOUGLOU !

Il sourit, soulagé.

…

Il *sourit*

Ok. A mon tour de Glouglou ?

Bizarre ce champ. Pas mauvais mais… m'enfin.

Posons la question qui fâche.

-o-

- Mais pourquoi te marier si ça te saoule ?

-o-

Il se marre.

-o-

- J'ai pas encore assez bu pour ça. De toute façon c'est du champagne sans alcool.

- Ha ha ha.

-o-

Non mais c'est une blague ?

-o-

- C'est sérieux. On n'a pas le droit de boire en service.

- T'aurais pu prendre un bon jus de fruits, Cat'. Moins cher, plus classe.

- Je voulais voir ta tête.

-o-

On fête un mariage Winner avec du faux champ' ?

Et puis on mettra des couverts en plastique aussi ?

Et y aura des faux mariés avec des faux témoins ?

Des nappes en papier et un faux Elvis pour la cérémonie ?

Pour un Winner ?

-o-

- Sérieux pourquoi te marier si tu veux pas ?

- Parce que Trowa est vieux jeu et romantique.

- Il t'a dit ça ?

-o-

Ah ouais, j'imagine trop Trowa jouer de la mandoline sous les fenêtres de Quatre.

Il finirait empaillé le pauvre.

-o-

- … Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent, mais qui se vivent, Duo.

-o-

Cat me regarde comme si j'étais un demeuré.

Je hausse les épaules.

-o-

- Les couples ont parfois l'impression de vivre les mêmes trucs alors qu'ils sont complètement à l'ouest. Projection, tout ça…

- Projection rien du tout, Duo. Je te répète que Trowa est vieux jeu et romantique.

- Tu es sûr ? Il en a pas l'air.

-o-

Il n'a l'air ni vieux, ni jeu, ni romantique quand il lance ses couteaux ou qu'il défonce de l'ennemi.

-o-

- Il a l'air de quelqu'un qui joue de la flûte traversière ?

- …

-o-

Touché.

Et l'autre qui me sourit comme un gros sadique.

-o-

- Il a l'air de quelqu'un qui boude parce qu'on a oublié l'anniversaire de notre première rencontre ?

-o-

Mes yeux sont plus dans leurs orbites.

J'ai besoin de boire.

Glouglou !

Ça saoule pas mais ça occupe la bouche. Si j'éclate de rire, je vais me faire éclater.

-o-

- Parce que vous fêtez ça ?

-o-

Il me reprend la bouteille.

-o-

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans les mots vieux jeu et romantique = Trowa, Duo ? Personnellement, j'ai autant envie de l'épouser que d'épouser une table.

-o-

C'est super romantique, ça.

-o-

- Super…

- Mais je l'aime et ça lui ferait plaisir.

-o-

Je fronce les sourcils.

-o-

- Ca lui plairait ptet plus que le mariage soit pas comme t'arracher une dent en live quoi.

- Ecoute Duo, si je dois attendre d'avoir envie de me marier pour me marier, on se mariera jamais.

-o-

Et le problème est ?

Si on s'aime, je ne vois pas où il est.

-o-

- C'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- Les seuls jamais que je veuille entre Tro et moi c'est « jamais de planche au lit » et « jamais célibataire » En revanche… la cérémonie me passe au-dessus de la tête et n'a jamais eu aucun sens pour moi.

-o-

Juste pour vérifier.

-o-

- Mais tu l'aimes.

- Mais je l'aime.

-o-

Ah, c'est bien.

Oui mais…

-o-

- C'est super mais c'est pas moral, ton truc.

- On s'en fout, chacun sa morale. Je l'épouse par amour, c'est déjà ça.

- Mais tu ne veux pas l'épouser.

- Voilà.

-o-

C'est d'une logique implacable.

Je vais avoir besoin de vrai champagne même si je ne cours pas après.

Il pouvait pas ramener de la bière ?

Ok ça fait pas très mariage mais au moins je bois ce que j'aime.

-o-

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas dans le mariage, Quat' ?

-o-

Il hausse les épaules.

-o-

- C'est le principe. Notre relation est officielle, solennelle, réelle. La reconnaissance de l'Etat, je m'en fous. Dieu ? S'il sait tout, il sait qu'on est mariés, non ? Il n'a pas besoin du maire pour lui dire. Et faire des économies, je peux m'en passer.

-o-

Je souris en voyant son air ahuri de « pourquoi les gens se marient me dépasse »

-o-

- Et prendre son nom, transmettre le tien, renforcer… ?

-o-

Il lève les yeux au plafond.

-o-

- Quatre Raberba Winner Barton ?

- ...

- Trowa Triton Bloom Barton Winner ?

-o-

…

-o-

- OK, chacun garde son nom, son identité, tout ça.

- Merci.

-o-

Oui mais y a bien un truc qu'il a oublié dans ses paramètres.

-o-

- Et si lui, je ne sais pas, dans un grand élan de lucidité, refuse ta proposition ?

- Je le tue.

-o-

Oops, regard système 0…

-o-

- ?

- Attends, je lui offre ce qu'il veut - d'après ses propres mots - sur un plateau et il joue les fines bouches ? Et mon cul c'est du poulet bio élevé en plein air ?

-o-

Alors là je tique un peu quand même. Il s'agit de deux de mes meilleurs potes.

-o-

- T'aimerais qu'on t'épouse pour te faire plaisir ?

- Je préfère ça à se marier par obligation, si préférence je devais avoir.

- Mouais…

-o-

Il reprend une gorgée de son champagne.

-o-

- Je me fous du mariage, Duo. Mais quitte à ce qu'on se marie, autant qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime. Que ce soit pour lui faire plaisir est un détail technique, l'important c'est la base. C'est nul mais c'est comme ça. Et surtout, je m'en fous.

-o-

Je souris et prends une bonne gorgée de son champagne.

-o-

- Hmm… tu sais, Cat', quoi que tu en dises…

- Hmm ?

- L'amour reste la plus cool des raisons, que tu le « veuilles » ou non. Le plus important c'est le ragout, pas l'assiette.

- Mouais. L'important c'est le contenu, pas le contenant. C'est un message codé pour me dire que tu veux du vrai champagne, ça.

-o-

Gnéhéhé !

-o-

- Ouais pour un événement pareil j'ai le sens du sacrifice.

- Si t'avais le sens du sacrifice, tu dégusterais ce merveilleux faux champagne.

- Je déguste assez avec ton haleine, merci.

- C'est comme ça que tu me félicites ? Et puis c'est la tienne que tu renifles, Duo, c'est à se demander comment Heero fait.

-o-

Je vais allumer sa lanterne.

-o-

- Heero est un pro de l'apnée. Utile. en. toute. circonstance et tu le sais très bien. Le pipeau c'est dans tes cordes.

-o-

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil.

-o-

- Le pipeau c'est le pied.

-o-

Je lui souris et regarde ma pile de dossiers.

Il faudrait que je le réduise un peu avant de faire la fête.

Et peut-être accessoirement que Tro dise oui.

-o-

- Je te féliciterai pour de vrai après le boulot et avec du vrai champagne. Comme tu voudrais une vraie lune de miel.

- Oh… c'est comme ça qu'il appelle mon…

- Cat !

-o-

-o-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Je vais éventuellement faire un 2nd OS avec la réaction de Trowa. Mais c'est comme je l'ai écrit, une éventualité, je n'ai aucune idée précise, il est donc plus que probable que ça ne se fasse pas :D

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ zombie, zombie, zombie, ie, ie, ieeee¤


End file.
